The little games we play
by Mental Bookworm
Summary: The chase is on. Jill and hoffman are at it after he lets her live. Follow. Comment and like.
1. I

Chapter one

3rd person point of view:

Jill whimpered and backed against the wall in her cell at the station. Mark Hoffman had found her. She looked scared as he slowley and antagonizingly grabbed the keys off of the now dead detective Rogers body. She was scared. She saw the smirk on hie face and shivered in fear. Knowing that he had gotton to what he wanted. Her. Jill screamed for help as hoffman quickly opened the door and strode in towards her. She held a nail file behind her back. As he neared her, Hoffman said "ive been looking for you." Jill was terrified. John had promised her a way out of this. Did he know that hoffman would survive the trap and go after her? Was what he meant death? She didnt notice hoffman get so close, as she was stuck in her thoughts. She snapped out of it when he whispered in her ear. Asking how did he look. She felt his rouch stubble against her jaw as he kissed at her. In one quick motion, she stabbed him in the side if his neck wuth the nail file. Hoffman stumbled back in pain. Gritting his teeth as he watched her run off. He had to admit that she was cute when she was scared. And she had a nice ass. He grumbled as he yanked the file out of his neck. Jill in the meanwhile had run unto the trap room. She hid between two file cabinets. Soon hoffman found her and she looked into his etes pleading for mercy. He snickered and kicked her into the stomach. She cried for air as he dragged her. He set up what would be used to kill her. He saw her trying to het up and slammed her head against a table. Knocking her unconscious. As he did so, he yelled at her "YOU. FUCKING. CUNT!" He soon snapped the reverse bear trap on her head. She awoke. She cried out as he started it. After seeing her struggle for her life he stopped the trap. She felt him pull it off and she looked scared as her leaned over her. Hoffman laughed at her terror. He slapped her. "Now now jilly Im gonna let you go. Now were both playing a game. You cant escape it or me. You know that. Now be a good little girl and run along ill see you soon." He untied her and she got up and he slapped her ass. Hey he was a man. He had needs. She jumped and ran out. Out into the night. The game was far from over. She went to a hotel and before that, brought some hair dye make up and clothes from home. She would be as far away from him as possible. She died her hair brown and cut it into a bob. Long at the front short in the back. She soon fell asleep. Hoffman watched her. Hed leave her alone for the night but shed soon see him again. He went to his workshop and slept.


	2. II

Third person poit of view.

The next morning jill woke up in a cold sweat. She was having nightmares of hoffman torturing her and stuff. She then growled. If he wanted a game hed damn well get one. She was not not going to back down to him. She was ready to fight. It was fight or flight. She chosen to fight back. John knew she was strong enough. She then got dressed for tge day. She then put on make up to change her looks a tiny bit and cover the bruises mostly. She packed her stuff. She put on the news. The news reporter saud that they had found everyone in the games dead. Then a picture off hoffman popped up next to hers. He was most wanted and they were looking for her. Jill sighed and left the hotel. In the mean while. Hoffman had been watching her. Snickering at her hair, he thought to himself. 'oh what fun this will be' he sighed. He then sat back watching the news. Later on, as jill was walking past an alley, hoffman put a gun to her side and smiled "just keep walking." She did as told then once they were alone he knocked her out. She was his now. 


	3. III

Chapter 3

3rd person point of view

Jill walked to where he wanted her to. Then BAM! He hit her hard in tge back of the head. She went unconscious in his arms. Mark looked at her and then dragged her to a chair. They were at his old childhood home. He looked at the huge cut on her foehead near her hairline. It was bruusing and he felt a singe of regret. He sighed. What have I become? He asked him self. Only a few years ago, he was a honorable police officer. He had his sister. He was fun. He was more outgoing but since angelinas death he lost everything. He became an alcoholic and would drink everynight until he woukd stumble home and pass out on the couch. But then john had caught up to him. After his test he grown not to care any more. He met amans a. He deep down loved her but he was a complete asshole to her. Now she was gone and ut hurt and it was all his fault. It was because of his selfishness. He was greedy and hateful. He was to caught up with being the successor of the jigsaw games that he had not cherished his life. Then he met jill. He despised her. She was beautiful. John had found her first thiugh. She was everything he wanted. He despised what he wanted but couldnt have. But knew that hed one day have her. He felt like a pile of shit. He truly did. But now he was a mass murderer and was americas most wanted his face all over the news. He looked at jill. She slept quietly. His heart broke knowing he was a mess and was hurting the only one he had left. He sighed. He picked her ip and put her on a bed. And waited for her to wake up. It was all the matter of timen 


End file.
